Silas Thatcher
Silas Thatcher is a male human NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Silas “The Fox” Thatcher a pirate captain and the self described “King” of the Brotherhood of the Coast. As leader of the Brotherhood he successfully took over the island of Socortia, the village of Headwater and Dead Man’s Cove, and successfully forged an alliance with Orlesea. Background Silas Thatcher is a well renowned pirate captain and brigand. Nicknamed “The Fox” for being clever, he has earned himself a reputation on the high seas and came to lead the Brotherhood of the Coast, and claims himself to be a pirate king. On Socortia In 465 Silas and the Brotherhood had come to the island of Socortia and taken up residence there in the town of Darsah. He sought to plunder the natural resources, especially the valuable emerald mines, and to use it as a staging area for attacks upon the high seas. The native Umani people had just lost their king, and there were two claimants to the throne, the king’s daughter, Aziza, and her cousin Akembe. Silas backed Akembe, rewarding bribing him with manufactured goods, booze and gold in exchange for Akembe delivering his enemies to the Brotherhood as slaves to toil in the mines. However Aziza's faction gave stiff resistance. Working from Darsah the Brotherhood had captured multiple merchant ships, including the Sea Horse and the Morning Star. They had also sunk the Derry Boy, but captured most of the crew. Though the surviving officers of the ship were held to be ransomed, the crews were slated to add to the slave labor of the Brotherhood. He was also in talks with Luic Dargent, the Marquis of Provonce to forge and alliance and prey only on Gildornian ships and to sell any Irda artifacts or texts that might be found on Socortia to the Orleseans. However on the 22nd of Dragon, the Gildornian agents known as the Royal Explorers managed to break free several of the prisoners from the three captured ships that were being held in Darsah and led them to the docks, setting several fires along the way. Once at the docks they stole Thatcher’s flagship, the Scourge, and set fire to the rest of the ships in harbor before sailing away. Rebuilding With the Scourge stolen and all the other ships burned, the pirates focused salvaging what ships they could. A force of pirates and Akembe's Umani headed west participate in the Battle at the Temple of Shadow and Light, but this battle proved to be a loss when the Royal Explorers helped Aziza's Umani procure five powerful magic golems to help in the war. Meantime, of the charred ships still in port, the Inferno, the Morning Star and the Sea Horse, only the latter could be salvaged. While efforts to make her seaworthy were being undertaken the Orleseans arrived to formalize their alliance with the Brotherhood of the Coast. Thatcher hammered out a deal with them and in short order an Orlesean fleet was at Socortia, lending forces to take control of the island. Unfortunately, by then the Royal Explorers had fled, sailing to New Gildorn. The Battle of Socortia By the time Thatcher had managed to get the Sea Horse seaworthy, a Gildronian squadron arrived, forging an alliance with Queen Aziza and attacking the Orlesean fleet around the island. Silas commanded from the one ship still left in his fleet at the island, the Sea Horse. The battle was a loss, however, as the Gildornians had caught them by surprise and SIlas was forced to withdraw along with the Orleseans. He has since claimed command of a frigate from elsewhere in the Brotherhood’s fleet, the Conquest, and currently commands her. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of the Coast